Soap Operas
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] "...it seems I can't stop thinking about what happened two nights ago. I was reading my comics and Anna was watching yet again another soap opera. I had always been curious as to what was so amazing about these shows..."


**Soap Operas**

* * *

**Written by:** Adriana Santomé –hikari-

**Date:** July 19th, 2004.

**Disclaimer: **SK is not mine :(

**A/N:** I'm back to a larger fics with this baby, hehehe - Don't expect a big thing either. I had a random idea, but I got the inspiration, **sort of**, from a Ranma re-run, the episode where Nabiki takes Ranma as her fiancé. Read and review please!!

.....

Somehow… it seems I can't stop thinking about what happened two nights ago. I was reading my comics and Anna was watching yet again another soap opera. I had always been curious as to what was so amazing about these shows.

All I knew was that there was an always-suffering, "smart", and usually pretty leading girl, who fell in love for an impossible-to-reach guy. After several turns of events, good and bad, and a plot full of drama, she'd be rewarded by staying with the love of her life. And that was about it for my knowledge in soaps. I personally prefer cartoons and the like, so I never really asked Anna much about what they truly were.

I was immersed in my reading, which Anna likes to refer to as "a waste of money and time". But hey, I caught her reading them a few times and I don't say anything about her series. Nor do I criticize her large, bulky books on shamanic culture… Eww…

So then, I heard a loud orchestral music, which I thought was meant for the grand finale she had been talking about for the last week. I turned around to look at Anna as she sighed deeply and watched the end credits from the soap one last time.

I returned to my book, grinning and not being able to hide a chuckle as I read the joke in my manga. Kensuke, a timid-disoriented guy, had just entered the girl's changing room instead of the bathroom, and he was instantly showered with flying shoes and other random, sharp and/or heavy objects. I could still hear the pretty song played during the credits.

"Yoh," Anna called me as she clicked the remote and turned the TV off. I turned around to look at her and smiled.

"Hai?" I left my tankoubon on the table, stood up, and walked over to her casually. She looked serious, so I had thought that maybe she had something important to tell me. I sat in front of her as she leaned back on her elbows.

"…"

She didn't speak for a good couple of minutes. I frowned slightly. Something was worrying her; at least, I thought so.

"Anna-chan…" I thought briefly of taking her hand but decided otherwise. What? I wanted to be whole after this, no missing or sore limbs for me, thank you. "Nan desu ka?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me serenely after heaving the second sigh I ever heard from her that day.

"Kiss me."

"N-nani?!" My eyes widened, although at the time, I thought they had simply bulged out and fell.

"Are you deaf or what?" she asked, visibly uncomfortable. She frowned, and then calmed herself before repeating her request. This time, she was gentler. "Could you please kiss me?"

It was the first time she had actually asked me something rather than ordered for it. But it didn't matter right then. Hell it didn't…

She gave out another sigh. _That_ was a record…

I was frozen on the spot, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I kept looking at her, waiting for her to suddenly laugh at me and tell me she was just joking. But she didn't. Her dark-brown eyes were anxious and she was biting her bottom lip.

"D-demo, Anna-chan… I…" I fumbled nervously, "I don't think that I…"

Her frown grew a little bit darker. Then her frown miraculously just disappeared as her eyes quivered and she looked away.

"It's alright," she said in a deathly low tone, "I understand if you don't want to…"

"IIE!" I interrupted her, eyes wide at my own courage. Had I just interrupted Anna? THE Kyouyama Anna?

She looked back at me, clearly confused. I was ready for a nice slap, but instead, she motioned me to continue.

"It's not… it's not that I don't want to kiss you…" I gulped down the knot in my throat. _Maybe_ I shouldn't have said that.

But, deep inside, it was true. In my fifteen years of life I had never thought I'd face something as crucial as kissing Anna. The fact is, this WAS Anna we're talking about, which made things much more complicated. I had thought of several approaches, looked for the right opportunities, the exact moment… but every time, I just backed away.

My excuse?

A kiss was an even that, in my opinion, would change our current relationship's "status". And I was already content with what we had. You know, us living together in what looked like a mutual agreement. I'd train and she wouldn't hurt me. She'd smile a little more and I would try not to annoy her as much.

Perhaps it had something to do with my dislike for change as well. I approve it, understand it's necessary some times, and fully accept it, but still that doesn't mean I like it.

So there I was, with a stuck tongue, and facing two of my greatest fears besides Baa-chan and scattering of oranges: Anna-chan and change.

"Then do it," she challenged, but her voice was still low.

She closed her eyes and I could only gulp.

And I did it. I kissed her.

I really don't know how it happened, but found myself in a rather awkward position, since Anna was still leaning on her elbows and I had put my hands on the floor on either side of her lap.

When it finished, I opened my eyes only to look straight into hers. I blushed, or so I think, but my face did get really hot. She looked like she was lost somewhere else.

I sat back, and now it was me who was sighing.

"I wanted…" Anna started speaking slowly, and I looked at her embarrassedly. I was stuck to every word as she continued. "I just wanted to see what was the big deal about those kisses on the soap operas…"

I smiled at her understandingly. She took her fingers to her lips and touched them lightly.

"Was it better than just watching?" I chuckled freely, waking her up from her reverie of thoughts.

She looked at me, a bit shaken from my question I believe.

And then, she smiled. A genuine, beautiful smile.

"Hai."


End file.
